Alone Again - Star Wars Rebels (1)
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: While on a mission, Kanan though he looses Ezra forever, but, is he really lost? (First story of the tetra logy: "Secrets Of Heroes")
1. Chapter 1

A big explosion happened making Kanan and Hera fly out and fall down to the ground, all that they could remember, was that they were back on Lothal to help Minister Tua, and take her to safety, but when she aboard to the ship, all the shuttle exploded.

"Ezra? Ezra were are you?" asked Kanan when he realized that his padawan wasn't at his side.

The truth was, that the kid a boarded to the ship too, so now he was…

"No" murmured the Jedi with pain in his heart.

Hera stood at the ground paralyzed, they needed to get out of there or Agent Kallus would capture them.

In the roofs, a mandalorian girl looked the entire scene.

"Zeb, we need a pick up, now!" said the girl through her com-link, she didn't even bother on calling him by his code name.

The Twi'lek helped Kanan to get into Zeb's transport, while the girl shooted some troopers and got into the shuttle.

When they returned to the "Ghost" the Lasat asked: "Were's the kid?"

Kanan was to weak to say a word, so he went to his room when he heard Sabine answer to Zeb's question.

"He died" Sabine said sadly, beginning to cry.

Kanan was sad and very angry. He wanted revenge for Ezra's death. His padawan, his companion, his chance to change his past, was gone. He wouldn't be able to see that smile or that big electric blue eyes anymore. Or that was what he tought.

 **Hello rebels.**

 **I just wanted to say that please be patient with me because my English sucks and I'm really doing my best to translate this story for you guys, this original story was written for me in Spanish so… that's why.**

 **Any ways, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, please put your reviews here because it helps me a lot.**

 **Chao rebels.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Lothal…

There where the minister died, the stormtroopers began to leave that place, they not even bothered to check if the minister Tua was still alive, knowing it was a trap to catch the rebels.

A 15 year old boy was lying on the cold and dark floor, next to a destroyed ship. The child woke up abruptly and looked around.

"Where am I? Wait, where's Kanan? Actually, where is everybody?" Ezra asked to himself.

Ezra got up quietly and started to look for his team but for more he looked, asked and waited, he did not find a trace of his prized crew. He attempt to call for his communicator, but his com-link had broken down during the explosion.

The days passed and Ezra's hopes were reducing, he believed that his master would find him, but he didn't heard anything about his rebel crew.

Meanwhile…

The crew went to their rooms to get some rest, but none of them wanted to sleep, they couldn't believe that Ezra was dead, but they didn't had so much choice, Ahsoka gave them orders to stay in the Ghost and get away from Lothal as far as they could.

In Kanan's room, the Jedi contemplated his light saber, he didn't wanted to use it anymore, his mission of protecting the kid had failed, he wanted revenge, the Empire took everything away from him, his master, his freedom and now his padawan.

He meditated.

He wanted that the Empire fall down for a lot of time, but that day, that wish was growing and burning in his inside. He stopped himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. He just passed for a while to the Dark side. He felt sick.

He meditated.

Being a Jedi wasn't revenge.

He remembered his master, how disappointed she would be. He remembered his padawan, the kid would never want to see his master killing someone just for revenge…

But only thinking on Ezra put him down.

 **Hi rebels.**

 **Thank you soooo much for reading this story although my English is not good, so it really mean a lot to me:**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Hadesgirl015**

 **Roguemango**

 **Chiibe The Rebel**

 **(If some names doesn't appear is because Fanciction doesn't let me or something, sorry =( )**


	3. Chapter 3

A few months after the incident, the team "Ghost" had another mission, this time, they would steal a few blasters in Lothal which would serve for the fleet. They didn't wanted to go to Lothal, since their youngest member "died".

That morning, before the mission, Hera knocked the Jedi's door, accompanied by Zeb and Sabine.

"Kanan? Are you there? We want to talk with you," said the Twi'lek with a sweet, but worried tone. Their leader was no longer the same as always, he hardly spoke and he was most of the time inside his cabin.

"Come in" said the Jedi, indicating them to sit.

"Well, the point is Kanan, that you're not the same anymore, you stay here most of the time and you barely spoke to us, and, we need you" Hera explained with tears in her cheeks.

"Yeah, we miss you boss" Zeb agreed immediately.

"I don't think that Ez… well, you know who would like to see you like that" said Sabine, wondering of the Jedi's reaction.

Kanan sighed. His crew was worried about him, and if he wanted to maintain them alive, he must forget his padawan.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, is that, loosing Ezra, it was just…" started to explain Kanan, remembering all the good times he spend with the kid.

"Can we review the mission?" asked the artist. She knew it well, but when she saw the Jedi's visage, she decided to interfere.

"Ok, when we arrive to Lothal, I will create a diversion to move away the troopers as far as I can while you and Zeb go to steal the crates, you go to the dark market, Hera picks you guys up, and then you go to the North blind side to pick me up" the Jedi explained.

"Sounds like a suicide mission to me" said Zeb bitterly.

"This one and the other ones too" agreed Sabine.

Meanwhile…

In a giant transmission tower, a kid observed the horizon, when he started to feel, something that he didn't felt for a long time ago…

Hello rebels

I just wanted to thanks all of you, for reviewing and following the story, it helps me a lot and it's kind of fun to translate it.

Hadesgirl015- You wont have to wait so much because I'll try to publish (and write) the chapters in the night (Why in the night? Because, I – am – BATMAN! )

Court818- Hope you enjoyed this chapter =)

Azilia james- Thank you so much! I do this for all of you and I'm really glad you like the story (PD: You are a really nice person)

Roguemango-I'm happy you like the story (PD: I like your name =) )

Chiibe The Rebel- REVENGE! (jejeje, you made me laugh)


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra felt how the force surrounded him and penetrated in his inside. Quickly and following his instincts, Ezra took his lightsaber, carried his backpack and ran as fast as he could toward the city of Lothal.

Meanwhile…

Kanan was meditating in his room, when suddenly he felt a presence of his past. It was a cheerful, nervous and a hopeful feeling.

Kanan gasped.

That wasn't a different presence. It was a very familiar one. The same presence that Kanan felt when he was with his padawan. Could there be the possibility that Ezra still alive?

"Forget about that" said Kanan to himself. He couldn't believe that there was a possibility that his padawan was alive, he saw every moment of what happened and he promised he would forget about his padawan to protect his crew.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hera, entering to the Jedi's room.

"Yeah" lied the Jedi "I just felt something… forget about it"

The Twi'lek looked at him worried.

"What did you feel?" asked the pilot with curiosity.

"I just felt…" started to explain the Jedi, when they heard Sabine say:

"We have arrived" said the artist, putting her helmet on her head.

"We'll talk about this later" said Hera.

They walked to the platform and they got out of the "Ghost"

"Let's get the function started" said Kanan.

"Careful" wished the Twi'lek

Kanan separated from the others and went to create his diversion, while Zeb and Sabine stole the crates.

In the middle of the road, the troopers saw them running with the reported crates and they began to chase the rebels.

"Run! We can't let the bucket-heads to take the guns!" indicated Zeb to the artist.

They run and turned to the left, right, left, left, and then… a dead end

"Karabast" Zeb complained.

They hided behind some trash containers. Sabine grabbed one of her explosives, hoping that her plan worked, otherwise, the guns would fall into the Empire's hands, and they would become prisioners.

Before the troopers entered to the dead end, the rebels heard a voice that they tought had died.

"Over here, bucket-heads!" yelled the voice, while he shot one of the troopers and beginning to run, with the troopers chasing him.

Zeb gazed at Sabine stunned, and the artist looked at Zeb amuzed.

"Specter 4 to Specter 1, there's something you should know…" said the Lasat with difficulty.

Hello rebels.

Thank you for following the story and supporting it, it helps me a lot, and I really appreciate your reviews guys. Thank you :D (PS: I'm sorry for not update the story yesterday at night, is just that happened one of the most horrible things for a writer: The internet fall down. (NOOOOO!) ).

Guest- Gracias, seria muy buena onda de tu parte

Starwarsrebels- Thank you for the idea.

Court818- That's your answer, also you know why he didn't felt Ezra before the mission in a couple of chapters (dun dun duuuuun)

StarWarsUnited- Yeah, it could be really helpful


	5. Chapter 5

An hour ago…

When Ezra arrived to the city the Lothal, he climbed onto a roof and he began to follow his instinct. Suddenly, the padawan felt the need of going into the next roof, and what he saw, filled him full of joy… but then, that happiness transformed into fear.

He saw Zeb and Sabine grabbing some crates and trying to escape of some stormtroopers. The kid started to jump for roof to roof, following his crew, until the rebels turned to the left, and they faced a dead end.

"No, no no no" thought Ezra. His crew would be captured by the Empire, he couldn't let that happen.

He was observing all the scene for the front roof and this annoyed the young padawan. It would happen the same thing that happened to his parents, and he didn't plan on keep staring at the scene this time…

He decided to interfere, so he jumped out of the roof, shot one of the troopers and yelled: "Over here, bucket-heads!"

Ezra ran as fast as his legs could go, until he had to stop, because he got into the border of the Loth river.

The Loth river was a cliff with really sharp rocks, and a very fast river, there was parts where the river's speed slowed down a little bit, but what arrived in those parts, ussaly where the bodies of the people or creature that tried to swim in the water.

"Terrific, just what I need" thought Ezra sarcastically when he saw a Tie-s behind him. Behind the ties, a very familiar ship was behind. It was the Ghost.

But they where very far from Ezra's position and the troopers where right behind the kid.

He tried to use the Force but… blocked; again.

Ezra didn't had an option: Either was fall into a cell, or into the river…

The kid put his lightsaber in his backpack and threw the backpack beside a building surreptitiously.

"Stop!" yelled a trooper, but it was too late, because the boy had already jumped into the river.

Hera landed beside the river while Zeb and Sabine knocked the bucket-heads, when suddenly, they saw Ezra in the river.

"Karabast! Hold this" complained Zeb, while he gave Sabine his bo-rifle.

"Wait Zeb hold up…!" said the mandalorian, but the Lasat had jumped into the river too.

Hello rebels.

I'm so tired but I finally translated the whole chapter and I finally resolved the internet problem, so I'm back :D

Ichichi05-Thanks, really appreciate your support

Sammycpink-I'm glad you like it.

Roguemango- You made me smile (I also want to say that I loved your story of Star Wars Rebels of Ezra's clones, is waaaay to awesome and I really enjoyed)

FanGirl28-The reason of why I don't make the chapters longer is because I wrote this story originally in Spanish and it was also my first Fanfic, but thank you for leacing your opinion.

I anyone is reading this, please comment if you guys want me to translate one of my fics to English, that is going to be called "Smuggler" so… please vote

Bye Rebels.


	6. Chapter 6

Zeb swam with all his might to reach Ezra, who had hit a rock, falling unconscious.

"Gotcha!" said Zeb when he finally reached the padawan.

When the river's speed began to slow down, the Lasat swam to shore, pushing his unconscious friend.

"Kid? Hey kid, wake up! Come on Ezra!" said Zeb desesperated.

Ezra suddenly awoke, coughing and gazing at Zeb.

"You shouldn't have to jump to save me" said the padawan, breathing hardly.

"Yeah, your welcome for risking my life and saving yours!" said the Lasat bitterly.

"No, well, thank you for saving my life, but…" tried to explain Ezra

"But what?" asked Zeb surly.

"Well, don't you remember that Kanan is a Jedi?" asked the kid.

Zeb gazed at him dumbfounded. How he couldn't remember that his leader and pal was a Jedi? Didn't Kanan saved the kid one time in thr Jedi training? He felt ridiculous, embarrassed, a complete fool.

"Anyways let's get out of here" said Ezra standing up. He didn't wanted to start a fight in that place and in that exactly moment "Follow me"

Zeb followed Ezra and they walked quietly.

Finally, they arrived to an abandoned transmissions tower. It was Ezra's hideout.

"Here's the plan" began to explain Ezra "I will go to search the others while you stay here, in case that they decide to come here"

"Hera was right, you and Kanan have something in common: both of you are supper bad making plans" said Zeb.

"Ja, ja" laughed the kid sarcastically "First of all, my plans aren't bad, second of all, what could go wrong?"

"Get yourself killed" said the Lasat.

"Is an option" answered Ezra.

Hello rebels.

I know you all may want to kill me, but I was a little stressed out, because well, you know, translating all day long isn't easy so… I finally decided to continue.

StarWarsUnited: Ok, I did my part of the deal, now is your turn! (Emperor dance to My Little Pony)

Harry Potter: Thanks.

Brianna: I'm glad you like it.

See you rebels!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Half an hour before…

"Wait Zeb, hold up…" said the mandalorian, but it was too late, because the Lasat already jumped to the river.

Kanan got down from the "Ghost" followed by Hera, gazing horrified to Ezra and Zeb being washed away for the river.

"Kanan what are we going…?" asked the Twi'lek, when she noticed that her leader raised his hand to his front.

The Jedi tried to lift of his teammates… but he couldn't lift both of them.

"Let's go where the river's speed slows down!" ordered Kanan, when Sabine stopped him.

"Umm, Kanan, isn't that Ezra's backpack?" asked the artist, pointing to a backpack in the floor.

The Jedi picked up the backpack, when suddenly a memory came to his mind.

 **Flashback** *

Kanan saw the kid running to an abandoned transmissions tower after Ezra returned his holocron. He opened, he knew the solution…

 **Real life** *

"Hera, second thought, let's go to Ezra's transmission tower" said Kanan while he a boarded to the "Ghost"

When they finally arrived to the tower, they got down of the ship and came inside the kid's hideout, when they found Zeb at the door.

"Kanan!" said Zeb, surprised. He finally understood that let Ezra go alone to find the crew was one of the worst things he ever done before.

"Zeb! Are you ok? Where's Ezra?" asked Kanan eager.

"Well, let's say that, umm, he decided to go find you, so…" tried to explain the Lasat.

"Why did you let him go?!" asked Hera fiercely.

"To be honest, I don't even know" said Zeb, trying to defend himself.

"Ok, just- just go back to the Ghost and I'll meet you in the Blind North spot when I find Ezra" ordered the Jedi.

"Careful" wished the Twi'lek.

"You too" said Kanan back.

Meanwhile…

Ezra was wandering in the market Lothal for a while looking for his friends, he was anxious to find them, but for some reason, he could not connect with the Force ...

Suddenly, someone came down his back and covered the boy's mouth so he could not scream.

"Ezra, calm down, it's me" said Kanan with a soft voice.

Ezra relaxed himself and Kanan let him go.

"What are you thinking on going alone, looking for us in the middle of the night, when the Empire is chasing you?!" asked his master.

"Well, I was trying to find…" tried to explain Ezra when his master interrupted him

"Yeah, and let me say that was one of the worst plans ever, but we'll talk about your plan skills later" interrupted the Jedi.

"See who is talking" said the kid.

"How 'bout if we get back to the Ghost?" asked Kanan.

"That it should be the best idea that you ever had" joked Ezra with a smile across his face.

 **Hello Rebels**

Finally hey found Ezra, but what's next? Don't miss it!

Court818 – Of course I'm ready to get my mind blown for all the emotion! I'm so happy that the new chapter arrived!

 **Bye rebels**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

When Ezra and Kanan finally arrived to the Ghost, all the crew was waiting for them. Suddenly, Sabine rushed to hug Ezra.

"Au!" said Ezra shocked.

Sabine separated from the padawan and looked at him worried, as same as the Twi'lek, the Lasat, the Jedi and the robot.

"Are you ok?" asked Kanan to his padawan.

Ezra nooded.

"Let's go inside then" said Hera.

The Twi'lek made a delicious meal, and everybody enjoyed. They couldn't believe that they were together again, once the sadness that surrounded everyone was vanishing, and instead, they were filled with joy.

When they done eating and all of them were going to their rooms, the Jedi stopped Zeb and Ezra.

"You are not going anywhere" said Kanan.

"What's the matter?" asked the kid confused.

"I just want to scan you to see if you didn't get hurt while you were in the river" explained Kanan "Stay here while I go to bring the scanner"

Zeb and Ezra stayed at the med-bay while the leader went to search the scanner.

"He was super depressed when we thought that you were dead" said Zeb.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys, I tried to call you by Old Joe's businnes" explained Ezra.

"Wait, Joe moved to Tatooine months ago, even before you, well you know, that mission happened! How did you get to Tatooine?" asked the Lasat, but in that moment, Kanan came into the med-bay, holding a scanner.

"Everything's alright?" asked the Jedi.

"Yeah" said Ezra, ignoring Zeb's question. He had a secret that he didn't want to share…

"Ok then, Zeb, you go first" indicated the Jedi.

Zeb put his arms in a cross shape + so he could be scanned

After a few minutes, the scanner made a sound, indicating the diagnostic.

Kanan read the diagnostic and said to Zeb

"Everything's alright, you can go now" said Kanan.

Zeb gazed at Ezra for a brief moment, but he recovered and went to his room.

"Now is your turn, stay still" ordered the Jedi to his padawan.

Ezra didn't wanted to be scanned, he needed to stop it.

"Kanan, umm, quick question, why you guys didn't look after me when, you know, the accident happened, you didn't feel me?" asked the kid while he tried to un focus his master.

"Ezra, I stopped feeling you like 2 weeks later" answered Kanan "The reason why we didn't look after you, was because Ahsoka told us to leave Lothal, now stay still or this thing is not going to work"

Ezra surrender and stopped moving.

Finally, the scanner showed the diagnostic. Kanan read it and gazed at the scanner for a brief moment.

"Ezra, you have signals of shots, signals of light saber, 2 broken ribs and firing signals, what happened?"

"Ohh, about that, I was just umm, in my tower when I accidentally cut myself with my saber, and umm, the firing signals are because I was ummm…" tried to lie Ezra.

"Ezra, I know you and I know you're lying, so spill the truth" said Kanan

"I'm sorry Kanan, I can't" apologized the kid.

"Ezra, you need to tell me so I can help you" persuade him his master.

The kid gazed at the roof for a moment. He didn't wanted to tell Kanan what happened, but he didn't wanted to lie…

"What happened was- what happened was- That I- I…" tried to explain the kid.

"Hey Ezra, whatever it is, I'll be at your side" assured his master.

Ezra took a deep breath and let a tear fall for his cheek.

"What happened was that I was captured by the Sith Lord a few months ago" explained the padawan.

 **Hello rebels**

JA! I bet nobody was expecting that! Or maybe you did… Neh.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't really felt on publishing it today but nehh… YOLO!

PS: Have you seen the new episode? It was soooooo awesome! I can't believe it, there are more chasing the Jedis!

Roguemango- Thank you, you really are helping me and making me smile :D

Court818: Well, this is what happened when they returned to the Ghost… Wasn't what you were expecting?


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

"You what?!" asked Kanan incredulous.

"Shhh, lower your voice" said the padawan, while he pointed to the other's rooms.

"Ezra, tell me exactly what happened" ordered the Jedi seriously.

"Well, everything happened a few months ago" started to explain the kid "I was looking for you in the dark market, when I heard a very familiar voice…

I followed the voice and I saw the Sith Lord that we faced awhile ago. I wasn't able to tell what he was doing because I quickly hided behind a crate.

"We meet us again Jedi, this is the end of the road. Now answer me, Where is your padawan?" I heard the Sith Lord ask. There was no response.

"You refuse to talk, but you are going to tell me on one way, or another: Where is your padawan?" repeated the Sith.

That's when I thought it was you guys, that the Sith Lord had captured you. I didn't want to loose you too again, so I shooted to him, and what I saw, filled me with joy… but then it maked me nervous.

You never were in danger, you even were in Lothal… But the Sith only wanted me to reveal my position.

I tried to run, but he stopped me with the Force. Next, he injected me with a syringe, and then my vision became blurred and I fell unconscious."

"And they took you to the Imperial Cells" completed Kanan.

"Well yes- no- umm" tried to bluff the kid.

"Ezra, where did they took you?" asked the Jedi with worry.

"You are not going to like this" warned the padawan " They actually took me to Mustafar"

"THEY WHAT?!" yelled Kanan incredulous.

"Kanan, calm down…" said Ezra trying to relax his master.

"HOW COULD THEY TOOK A KID TO MUSTAFAR?!" asked the Jedi with anger.

"Ok, first of all, is the Empire who we are talking about, second of all, I'm not a kid anymore so you could stop calling me like that, third of all, could you lower your voice before the entire crew wakes up?" asked the padawan, with a little bit of anger.

Kanan gazed at him for a brief moment. Ezra still was a kid, he wasn't even a complete Jedi to be locked in Mustafar, but he had a point saying that was the Empire who they were talking about…

"OK" said Ezra " The next morning I woke up in a cell. I was to weak to move, so when I tried to stand up I fell down to the floor and I couldn't even sit again. The Sith Lord came into the cell a few minutes after.

"Trying to escape?" mocked the Sith. I looked at him with anger and he elevated me with the Force, holding me. While he was doing hat, he took a syringe and injected me a red liquid.

"What is that?" I asked

"For now on you will talk to me with more respect" said the Sith " This liquid make you not be able to use or connect with the Force, so don't even think on sending signals to your master, or fooling the troopers, 'cause I will know it. Now get some rest while you can, because tomorrow we'll start with the torture secions"

The weird thing was that he only asked me to join the Empire all the times, it was weird. Anyways, a months later he forgot to give me my injection so I didn't think it twice and I escaped with all my things. When I escaped, I landed in Tatooine. I looked for any tracker in the shuttle or in myself. I didn't found anything so I went to the city. That's when I remembered that Old Joe moved a while ago, so I went to visit him. I stayed there 3 nights without any track of you, we tried to contact you, or Ashoka, or anybody of the crew, but with no success. Anyways, I couldn't stay in Tatooine, I needed to get back. That's when I found Lando Carlissian.

He told me that he bought some lands in the desert and that he would smuggle me if I gave him 60 credits. I gave him the credits and, well, that's how I got here"

The Jedi gazed at him.

"Ezra, oh kid I'm sorry. I shouldn't had to stop looking after him, you always surprised all of us and we just… You should hate me, you should never want to see my face again, you should…" started to apology Kanan, when the kid interrupted him.

"I should slap you in the face so you could think more clear" Ezra interrupted "Look Kanan, sincerely you're the best master a padawan could ask, so stop apologizing, you just did what it was better for the others"

"Thanks Ezra, and you are the best padawan a master could ask for" said the Jedi.

The kid couldn't hide the smile he had across his face.

"Now you should go to get some rest" said Kanan.

"I'm not tired" complained the kid.

"Ezra you seem like if you didn't sleep in weeks…" said the Jedi, when he guessed why his padawan didn't wanted to sleep: he was afraid of waking up and find himself alone in his transmission tower. "I promise you are not going to wake up at your tower"

The kid looked at him with surprise. It was amazing how much his master knew him.

"Ok" agreed the padawan.

"Goodnight" said the Jedi,when he remembered something… "Ezra, when did you exactly went to visit Carlissian?"

"Oh, let's see…" said Ezra closing his eyes, trying to remember " Was in June 19, why?"

"I'm just curious" said Kanan.

Ezra gazed at him incredulous, but he went to his cabin with Zeb.

The next words were the only ones that crossed the Jedi's mind:

I'm going to kill Carlissian.

 **Hello Rebels**

Dun, dun duuuuuun! So, why does Kanan want to kill Carlissian? (beside he almost got Hera to be slave, to all the crew to be slaves, he inflated a pig in the ghost, he was annoying… I don't know)

PS: "I should slap you in the face so you could see more clear" interrupted Ezra (Oh snap!)

Thank you guys for following this story, I really appreciate that, it makes me fill with joy and you make me smile with your reviews.

Chao rebels.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10

Kanan had to get out of the Ghost so he couldn't destroy the entire ship and broke it in pieces, but in that moment, he really didn't care the ship, the only thing he was thinking was on Carlissian.

 **Flashback**

A month ago, the Ghost crew had to go in a mission, this time, in the planet Adnidmiri.

But as always, their "perfect plans" haven't gone how they expected, so they had to get out of the planet with the help of Lando Carlissian. When Lando sent them the supplies that they needed, they escape of that planet and returned to their normal lifes, when Hera announced that they where going to Tatooine.

"Why are we going to Tatooine?" asked Zeb

"We have… pending accounts" answered Hera.

"Please tell me that we are not going for what I think" Kanan begged.

"We own him the credits hun" said Hera "Plus, Chop need a tool that it only sells in Tatooine."

So they went to Tatooine to pay Lando the credits in his land.

"Well, well, see who are here" said Lando when he saw the Ghost landing "Why, hello captain Syndulla, what a surprise"

"Hi Lando" greeted Hera "We just came to pay you for smuggling us from Adnidmiri"

"Another surprise, I thought you'll never come to pay me" said Lando.

"Oh, and we weren't going to pay you, so thanks Hera that she has an enormous heart" thought Kanan.

"We'll let's get on it" said Lando excited, like if he was a little child in the Christmas morning.

The crew went to get the crates, while Chopper looked and grumbled.

"Wait a minute, 2, 3… something's missing" said Carlissian.

"What?! But the deal was 5 crates, no more!" declared the Jedi.

"No, is not something, is somebody, where's the kid with blue eyes and orange clothes?" asked the smuggler, he looked… like if he was having fun.

Nobody said nothing, they decided to pay Lando and get out of there…

Nobody would guessed that the padawan was there an hour ago…

 **End of Flashback**

Kanan was furios. Lando knew something about his padawan and he didn't told them! How many problems they could have avoid if Lando talked?! And the most important think, why he didn't told them?

The Jedi sat down in the platform thinking this questions, when he heard Hera approaching.

"What's the matter?" asked the Twi'lek.

"Nothing" lied Kanan, but with a little bit of anger.

"Spill" ordered the pilot.

Kanan knew that he wouldn't be able to win that argument, so he explained everything to Hera.

"I'm going to kill Carlissian" said with anger the pilot.

Kanan chuckled. The idea of seeing Hera killing somebody was kind of funny…

"Still, something worry me" admitted Hera.

"What's wrong?" asked the Jedi.

"You haven't think that the Sith Lord captured Ezra just to turn him to the dark side?" asked the pilot.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot of times" answered Kanan.

In that moment, Ezra came to the platform.

"What are you doing awake so late at night?" asked the Jedi.

"I can't sleep, I have a lot of thoughts" admitted Ezra.

"And what are those thoughts about?" asked his master.

"Umm, I don't know, the most frequent is THAT I'M GOING TO KILL CARLISSIAN!" yelled the padawan. He heard all of their talk.

"Ezra calm down…" said Kanan, when he started to feel a little bit of… cold.

"WE COULD HAVE AVOID ALL THOSE PROBLEMS AND HE ONLY REFUSED TO…!" yelled the kid, while his anger grew more and more inside the padawan.

"I know, but killing him would not make any difference" interrupted his master, he couldn't believe that he was trying to save Lando's life.

Hera stood up and went to hug the padawan. Why Lando hided the truth?

Kanan felt how the cold was turning into a warm felling, so he stood up and hugged his padawan. He was super happy that his padawan, his companion, his son (in some ways) had returned, and he would not let that Lando, either the Sith Lord, or even the Dark side separate him of his little son.

Meanwhile…

"I swear that I don't know anything about a kid that correspond to the name of Ezra Bridger!" cried Lando.

"Really? Because I been asking in a lot of places, and they told me that the kid was in here a time ago" pointed the Sith Lord, while he took his light saber and get it closer to Lando's neck.

"Wait, wait, wait! I know a kid with electric blue eyes and orange clothes, is that the kid you're looking for?" asked Carlissian desesperated.

"Yes. Now, tell me, where is he?" asked Darth Vader.

"The last time I saw him, he was going back to Lothal" answered the smuggler with fear.

"Well, now you are under arrest for treason to the Empire" said the Sith Lord.

"Careful rebels, I'm coming for your precious padawan" thought Darth Vader.

 **Hello rebels**

So… the end. Wow, I'm really surprised of how many people supported this fic, and I know that is been a while, but I was decorating my house… yeah.

So please tell me if you want me to translate my second story "Smuggler". It's about Ezra trying to smuggle a mysterious person, under the Empire's noses and even his team, but when the moment of the reunion comes, is Ezra sure of his decision?

Please let your reviews if you want me to. Now, the greetings:

Thank you to:

AmikuMiku

BandGeek9210

Camicazi Toothless

Chiibe The Rebel

Force sensitive

Hedgehog4123

LionessWarrior14

Phoenix-risingeast

Sammycpink

Sealiman Dawntracker

TheUltimateAngela

Trypy

WolfNinja0303

YugioandInuyasa lover

EzraSWrebels

Hadesgirl015

Jpeck2000

Lamtuyetmimh179

Ichichi05

Somethingforme

Summer490

Yaoiprincess

Swlover (guest)

Harry Potter (guest)

Guest

StarWarsUnited

Court818

Roguemango

Brianna (guest)

FanGirl28 (guest)

Hamadabrosrule

Azilia james

Diamond Erosion.

Wow, that's a lot of people!

I'm really happy that you guys liked and supported the story so much.

Chao Rebels !


End file.
